


男性朋友

by TennyyyOnly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennyyyOnly/pseuds/TennyyyOnly
Summary: 一切都结束之后他们匆匆忙忙地穿上衣服。哈利拖着发软的双腿挪到自己的外套旁边，忍着反感蹭掉眼镜上的几滴不明液体之后戴上了它。他从长裤的裤兜里翻出魔杖，用一个不甚成功的咒语把被扯成两截的平角底裤勉强缝在了一起，把腿伸进皱巴巴的裤管。布料湿哒哒的贴着小腹，不过也管不了那么多了——他在套上长裤后朝身后瞥了一眼，惊讶地发现德拉科已经穿戴完毕，衣衫整洁的可以立刻去参加教师大会。“还想再来一场吗？”他嘴角带着满意的笑容，冲哈利的胸口扬了扬下巴，“别忘了把那些可爱的小水珠擦干净。”





	男性朋友

1.  
“说真的，不用这么担心的纳威，我只是伤了胳膊，又不是被巨怪撕成两截——哎我靠！”

哈利痛得大吼，上半身猛地痉挛，从床上弹了起来。纳威站在医务室的床边担忧地搓手，眼睁睁地看着金发实习校医毫不留情地用魔杖捅了捅哈利那条软绵绵的胳膊，脸上挂着一种关切又恼怒的古怪表情。

“圣人波特果然是时刻准备着为拯救他人而献身的救世主，”德拉科把魔杖戳回兜里，瞪视那双绿色眼睛，转身朝办公室走，“你知不知道这种无聊的英雄主义早晚会害死你？嗯？”

“巨怪都冲进霍格莫德了啊德拉科，”哈利挥舞那条正常的胳膊，对着德拉科的背影高声回答，“你是在建议我眼睁睁地看着那个蠢东西拍扁几个学生吗？”

“我在建议你做事过过脑子，不要动不动就被乱七糟的东西扯烂了胳膊！”德拉科端出一杯灰色的液体，没好气地把它塞到哈利手里，"全部喝掉，几分钟就能让你那堆破烂骨头全部长好。”

哈利皱起眉头接过那杯东西，德拉科盯着他把灰扑扑的液体灌进嘴里，紧绷的表情慢慢松弛下来。"好了，这儿没你的事了，”他转向纳威，“你可以出去了隆巴顿教授。”

“但是庞弗雷夫人让我在这里陪着哈利，”纳威紧张地抓挠脑袋，像学生时代一样试图避开德拉科尖锐的目光,声音一点一点低了下去，“她说担心你们在这里……”最后几个字几乎只是对了个口型，“打架……”

“梅林啊，我们当然不会打起来，”德拉科抛给他一个难以置信的眼神，“感谢庞弗雷纯属多余的担心。要知道波特可是我的男——”

“男性同事。”哈利迅速接过话，略显慌乱地挥了挥胳膊，又一次痛得龇牙咧嘴，“不，我们当然不会打起来——毕竟现在已经是和平年代了，教职工之间都应该友好共处。或许你们还没有看出来，马尔福和我早就已经建立起了深厚的……友谊。”

“友谊？”德拉科愤怒地重复。

“但是……”草药学教授踌躇着，两只手在背后绞成一团，“麦格教授……”

年轻的校医呼地从椅子上起身。“去他的麦格教授。隆巴顿，出去。”

估量了一下房间里剑拔驾张的气氛，纳威一溜烟儿地出了校医室。他敢打包票关上门的一刹那房间里传来了椅子翻倒的声音。

太他妈愚蠢了，他踏上旋转楼梯的时候还在想着。上个礼拜海格回到他废弃的小屋里取锅，偶然间撞到德拉科鬼鬼祟祟地从小屋里溜出来。混血巨人坚持认为马尔福一定是偷窃了他的家当，急急忙忙冲进卧室时又意外被披着隐形衣的哈利绊倒，不幸摔裂了胫骨。在这件事传遍整个学校之后，正直的女校医大概是整个霍格沃茨里唯一个相信了他们俩“刚刚在打架”说辞的人。

说真的，打架？庞弗雷夫人一定还是整个霍格沃茨里唯个没有感受到哈利和马尔福之间荷尔蒙气息的人。

天知道那天在海格的小屋里究竟发生了什么。毕竟打架并不是唯一一个可能造成头发凌乱衣冠不整的原因。

“男——性——同——事？”德拉科走向哈利，眯着眼睛弯腰，“这就是你对我们关系的定位？有深厚友谊的男性同事？”

“不想和你讨论这个。”哈利偏开头。

那次意外之后他们还没有说过话——至少哈利倾向于把它定义成意外。看在梅林的份儿上，和金妮分手之后他再也没谈过恋爱，哪怕大名鼎鼎的救世主也总归会有一些正常的生理需求。他通常倾向于自己用手解决，而马尔福只是在错误的时间和地点撞见了错误的事儿，随后做出了一些错误的反应——错误，但技艺纯熟又恰到好处，哈利不得不承认。

“我可不知道圣人波特竟然有把友谊建立在老二上的习惯，”德拉科讥笑, 一把抓住哈利的肩膀（“住手马尔福，你弄痛我了！” ），“别胡扯，骨头早他妈长好了。上次我这样握住你的时候，你不是还很享受吗？”

哈利猛地从床上站起来，又懊恼地意识到自己比德拉科矮了半个头，想要的气势完全没有表现出来。为了撑场子他偷偷踮起了脚。

“那是个意外，马尔福。”他用自己能做到最镇定的口气说，“当时的情况让我……很难拒绝——你知道——我正处在特殊的状态中。但并不意味着这样做是正确的。”

灰眼睛里流露出一些复杂的情绪，至少现在校医看起来不太愉快。

“所以那天的意外不会再发生第二次？”最后德拉科问。

“是的。”

“你确定？”德拉科逼近了一步。

“我确定，马尔福。”

“可是我以为那是段不错的记忆。你知道，当你射在我手里的时候。”

“我都已经说了那只是生理需求——”

德拉科又靠近了一步，哈利下意识地后退，后背顶在了通往办公室的门上，现在他没有退路了。一只手悄无声息绕过他的腰，马尔福拖长的语调在他耳畔响起。

“别装傻了，我们都清楚那不只是生理需求。”德拉科苍白的脸上泛起红晕，“我这辈子都不会走进那个垃圾堆似的木头帐篷里的，如果不是听到你用那种饥渴难耐的声音叫喊我名字的话。”

“……我没有。”

“得了吧，”校医不屑，“要我帮你回忆一下吗？梅林啊，难以相信那种声音居然会从波特宝贝的嘴里跑出来。‘哦，德拉科，太棒了，哦是的，在那儿——’坦白的说，听得我都硬了。”

“哦，别害羞啊小波特。如果做爱让我们都感到愉快的话，那为什么不多来几次呢？”

被用嘴唇贴上太阳穴的那个瞬间哈利才真正认识到事态的严重性。马尔福按住他的肩膀把他顶在墙上，膝盖用力挤进双腿之间。这不对，这种事不该再次发生——哈利挣扎着试图把德拉科推开，推搡间那只膝盖一直在他的大腿内侧摩擦。梅林啊——他有些绝望地半推半就，随后意识到一个糟糕的事实——他硬了。

他只好更用力地敲打马尔福的胸膛，脑海里举着叉子的小恶魔随着逐渐硬起来的老二慢慢成型。

快吻他！那个声音说。

不行！小天使蹦出来，他是你的死对头啊哈利！一个可悲的纯血至上者！

小恶魔嗤笑。拜托，你就是想和他做爱。

……哈利烦恼地呻吟。“马尔福，滚开，我不想和你做爱。”

他的小腹顶上了一个热乎乎的东西，下体因此涨得更大了。

克制，哈利！天使大叫，头上的光环因为激动上下弹跳。一个可恶的，谢顶的——哦不！

想想他用手指抚慰你的感觉，小恶魔推开天使，他握住你的欲望，他沾满体液的手伸进那个洞——

“让我干你，”德拉科恶劣地低语，“让我把你按在桌上，波特，承认吧，你和我想的一样。”

他在你的身体里开拓，揽着你的腰用力戳刺——

德拉科把舌头伸进耳廓里，哈利敏感地意识到自己的内裤湿了。梅林啊。

“别蠢了德拉科，”哈利徒劳地半推半就，试图躲开那两片不安分的嘴唇，不出意料地失败了，“没有人会在下午三点钟做爱。”

“是啊，没有人，”德拉科给予赞同，继续用舌尖挑逗正在变红的耳朵，“除了上周在海格小屋里的你和我。”

耳垂上柔软的触感蛊感着他，德拉科的手在腰线上下来回滑动，击破了哈利的最后一道防线。都去他妈的！小恶魔举着叉子纵身而起，一巴掌劈晕了小天使。

2.  
正常情况下我才不会那么温柔，如果不是为了搞到波特的话——

德拉科忿忿地想。

他握住哈利的手腕压在墙上，在对方柔嫩的脖颈上耐心地吮吸舔舐，一只手穿过外套下摆，在脊椎上来回抚弄，感受到一小块皮肤在手掌下逐渐变得温暖。抗拒感消失了，哈利开始略微挺起胯骨迎合着他的抚摸, 嘴里溢出舒服的哼哼声。

祖母绿眼睛里滋长出欲望，一只手悄无声息地从德拉科的肚脐下方滑进了裤子里，用指尖来回弹弄会阴处，不时滑过几根蜷曲的毛发。德拉科很快反应过来，那只手被从两个人身体间抽了出来。德拉科翘起嘴角，在小指尖上落下一个吻。那个瞬间救世主仰头与他对视，胸膛起伏，眼神里写满挑逗。

“波特?”他低下头凑近黑头发掩盖下涨红的耳朵，沙哑着声音问。

哈利咧开嘴笑，有点得意地舔了舔虎牙和嘴角。他把双手迅速挣脱出桎梏，踮起脚吻向德拉科，力道过大以至于牙齿把嘴唇撞出了血。嘴唇和嘴唇相互贴合又分开，小血珠被吮吸干净，唾液被交换，从嘴唇之间流到了面颊上，留下一道情色的痕迹。最后哈利从一个长吻里挣脱出来，环住德拉科的脖子，蜻蜓点水一样啄他的颈侧和下巴，舌尖蹭过治疗师新冒出的胡茬。

一只手伸进裤子里在他的臀部揉捏，不时滑过凹陷的私密处，哈利摸索着拧开了门把手。他们抱在一起，跌跌撞撞走进了办公室，谁都不愿意先结束这个绵长的吻。德拉科的老二肿胀滚烫地顶着哈利的小腹，也能感受到哈利身体上逐渐坚硬的那部分正随着他的抚摸和移动磨蹭着自己的大腿内侧。他扣住哈利的胯部，一边啮咬对方的脖颈一边挪动位置，直到哈利的臀顶在了窗沿上。

“在这里？嗯……”哈利喘息着说，“我还没有用这种姿势做过。”

德拉科-只手搂着哈利结实的腰身，另一只手在胸口处游动，扯掉了救世主身上那件碍事的袍子。窗帘在他的动作下晃动，扬起星星点点的小灰尘，阳光撒进原本暗沉沉的办公室，透过玻璃在地板上投射出狭长的光影。哈利头顶的一团乱发逆了光，变成了明亮的金棕色，像收获季节的一小片麦穗一样散发着安定和温暖的气息。德拉科揽着哈利，望进那双翠绿色眸子里。

他的救世主正潮红着脸眼神迷离，眸子里氲着雾气，张开的双腿和高昂的勃起无不在对他发出无声的邀请。

德拉科干脆利落地扒开了哈利的裤子。

深色裤子被褪到了膝盖，肿胀从棉质内裤底下高昂着头,白色内裤被前液浸润出了一大片濡湿的痕迹，性器在半透明的布料下若隐若现。哈利条件反射地想要遮挡，手却被德拉科毫不客气地拍开了——他用力按着一边膝盖，迫使两条大腿分得更开，然后一把握住哈利的阴茎，不轻不重地捏了下去。

“马尔福！”

救世主短促地惊叫,，满脸通红。德科挑起唇角，露出一个意味不明的笑，面朝窗台弓下了身子，抬起哈利的一条腿，从膝窝开始落下细细密密的吻，头从棉质内裤下方深入，一直舔到大腿根部蜷曲的黑色毛发。他双臂用力，白色的内裤被从最鼓胀的地方粗暴地撕扯成了两截。颤抖着微微吐液的性器在阳光下高高撑起，德拉科直接把嘴巴凑了过去。

“哦，不！德拉科，哦……”

他的嘴唇扫过阴茎，吞吐着底下的两个小袋囊，用舌尖在上面打转儿。哈利紧咬着下嘴唇，一些压抑不住的细小呻吟声从嘴角溢出来，蜷曲的脚趾一下一下地蹭着德拉科的腰线。德拉科半跪在地上，舌头沿着阴茎根部不断向上来回舔舐，顺着冠状沟打转滑动。经络在舌尖反复的刺激下逐渐凸显，欲望胀得更大了，哈利仰着脖子呻吟，指尖插进德拉科的金发里，不成章法地把治疗师往自己的下体方向揽。

“是……你真棒，哦——”

德拉科猛地含住了它，用嘴唇完整地包裹住炽热的器官，始一下一下地来回吞吐，吮吸摩擦。哈利只觉得自己被高温和潮湿包裹住了，德拉科的每次吞吐都像一阵电流从下体进下体进入和扩散，击穿了整个身体，在他的世界里劈出大片的明亮。

他的拇趾无法伸直，带动着发软的双腿随着德拉科的吮吸条件反射地一-阵阵痉挛。德拉科的嘴唇不停地摩擦着龟头，舌尖顶在铃口处模仿交合的动作戳刺。过于强烈的快感裏挟了他，哈利颤抖着大腿根，像一条失水的鱼一样大张着嘴喘息，眼前是一片明晃晃的白色。

“德拉科，啊……是的，吸它……在那里，嗯，梅林啊，嗯——”

德拉科模糊不清地吐出几个脏字，牙齿挤压阴茎根部，呼吸细细密密地喷在哈利腿间的毛发上。那个男人正跪在他的腿间卖力地吮吸，舔过龟头上的每一处沟壑，他的胡茬划过袋囊，口腔内壁是那么温暖，铃头一直顶到喉咙口，那条平日里总在说刻薄话的舌头此刻灵巧地舔舐在膨胀的欲望上——

高潮时哈利再也抑制不住自己，欲望从下体入侵，顺着脊柱一路冲上大脑，刺激得他失声尖叫，全身像触电一样不受控制地战栗。粘稠的体液剧烈喷涌而出，尽数射进没来得及避开的德拉科嘴里。灼液在他的唇齿间流淌，带着哈利温热的体温和咸腥味，载满爱欲和生机的味道。

德拉科把铃口里剩余的一点体液用手弄出来，起身把嘴里的精液吐到一旁，随后紧紧揽过刚被他用唇齿逗弄到高潮的男人，嘴角还挂着几丝残存的液体吻住了哈利。舌头撬开毫无抵抗力的牙关一路长驱直入，在口腔里搅动，带着渴求掠夺呼吸。哈利疲软的器官隔着衣物蹭过大腿根，袋囊晃动着拍打肉体的声音听得他血脉偾张。他黑头发的教授急促地喘息，双腿还在打颤，整个人都软绵绵地靠他的身上。

他放过两片殷红肿胀的嘴唇，开始轻啄救世主的脖颈和锁骨，一下下地抚摸哈利赤裸的后背。耳畔呼吸声逐渐变得平缓，两只手伸进了敞开的衣服里环者他的腰。哈利的阴茎在德拉科的裤子上来回摩擦，留下几道濡湿的痕迹。德拉科一只手环着哈利的腰，另一只手托起他的臀部，连拥带抱地把人从窗台上拉下来转身按在了办公桌上，低头埋在哈利的锁骨间肆意亲吻。

“妈的……” 一阵寒意隔着几张纸质物从身下的桌面上传来，哈利微微喘息，小声咒骂了一句，无力地推了推德拉科的额头，“德拉科马尔福……这是庞弗雷夫人的办公桌。”

“去他妈的庞弗雷夫人。”德拉科喘着粗气，双腿间涨大的部分隔着牛仔布顶住了哈利的下体，那个瞬间他看起来与十五岁时那个趾高气昂的男孩别无二致，“我今天就要在这张桌子上和你干。”

他三下五除二褪掉了上衣，拉开一个抽屉开始在一堆瓶瓶罐罐里翻找，最后掏出一只墨绿色的细颈瓶，从里面倒出来一些黏滑的透明液体蹭在指尖上。哈利还处在高潮的余韵中，胳膊肘撑在一摊文件上眯着眼。忽然感到脚踝被握住了，一只有力的手把双腿分的更开，从小腿一直抚摸到大腿根。他抬起头，看到一摊油状液体正从德拉科的指缝间滴落，灼热的目光盯得他几乎喘不上气。

“那是什么玩意儿？”他急促地发问，眼睁睁地看着德拉科把潮湿的手指伸向了他的下体，“搞什么……靠！”

外物从身后进入的感觉让他条件反射地扭动臀部，异样之余又带着奇异的快感。哈利仰起头吐出一口气，仰头地盯着繁复的水晶灯。金发男人的话语叫他脸红心跳。“搞你啊，波特。我想搞你。”

德拉科抬起哈利的一条腿，两根手指侵入了紧缩的后庭，不顾哈利的收缩反复转动做着扩张。他用另一只手扯掉自己的裤子，早就高涨起来的器官迫不及待地弹出来，戳着哈利的大腿根又不时蹭过袋囊，刺激得救世主忍不住地呻吟。

“我靠……你要弄就快点……”

哈利的一条腿被架到了他的肩膀上，每一次抽搐和收缩都因为双腿大开而被德拉科尽收眼底。肉体的褶皱被耐心地抚平，哈利闭了眼睛大口喘息以缓解扩张的不适感。润滑油、体液和德拉科铃口渗出的前液混合在一起从两个人身体间淌下来，把一沓留有庞弗雷夫人字迹的诊断单弄得湿哒哒黏糊糊。哈利禁不住刺激地扭着腰，一只墨水瓶从桌角滑落，墨汁溅了一地。德拉科把中指也插了进去。

“快点？”他向前倾身，把呻吟着的男人压倒在桌上，另一只手拨开哈利额头蜷曲的黑发，在耳畔恶劣地低语，“可是我不想，你可以试试看求我。”

“你他妈……”

哈利不成章法地呻吟咒骂，他的前端不知什么时候又抬起了头，硬邦邦地顶着德拉科，在小腹蹭上了一些体液。德拉科满意地吻了吻闪电型伤疤，把手指拔出来，肉体再次收缩，濡湿地发出让人脸红的咕咕水声。他用阴茎来回地在腹股沟处摩擦，迟迟不肯捅进去。

“说你要我，波特。快说你要我。”

身下的人脸颊胀得通红，两排小白牙几乎要把下嘴唇咬出血来，前端的涨大和后方一张一合的地方都湿透了。体液沾满了腿根，身体也因为兴奋泛着淡淡的红色。

胀得发热的老二在臀缝抽插，德拉科胡乱揉捏着哈利的臀瓣。

“只要你的一句话，波特。一句话，三个字——”

哈利猛地从桌上撑起身，双腿勾在德拉科的腰上。他们的下体贴合在一起，哈利的指尖深深陷在德拉科背后鼓起的肌肉里，他开始毫无章法地吮吸德拉科的肩膀、锁骨、颈窝、耳垂一最后停留在耳朵旁边，用舌尖来回舔舐通红的耳廓。

“该死,我要你进来，”他低语，把双腿更大地分开，用脚踝把德拉科用力顶向自己，填满身体间的最后一点缝隙。一只手伸到了下体，在德拉科的袋囊上打了个转儿，来回抚摸操捏粗大的阴茎，把它抵在自己潮湿的入口前，“插进来，你这个混蛋，填满我，马尔福——”

“波特！”

得到准许的德拉科话音未落就采取了行动，双手扣住哈利的胯骨，一挺腰捅了进去。温暖的入口包裹住他的欲望，随着他一点一点进入抽搐着收缩起来，紧致的肠壁吸得他几乎要立刻射出来。他俯下身，咬着牙继续往里深入，胡乱地亲吻哈利的下巴和嘴唇。

“嗯……快点……”

哈利低声喘息，一只手依旧扶着德拉科的阴茎，指引那根火热的家伙在自己的身体里开发新的领地，腰臀相接处在桌面上扭动，配合着用自己的身体包容粗大的器官。温热的吻不停地落下，他伸出舌头去舔德拉科的胡茬，一只胳膊越过肩膀勾在对方的脖子上，足弓蜷曲着顶在德拉科背后的肋骨。

“或许你会希望我进的更深？”

下一秒德拉科猛地托起了他的臀部，把哈利腾空抬起用力按向自己，紧缩的入口重重地落在了高昂的器官上，阴茎被完整地吸了进去。德拉科在他的身体里捅进了一个不曾到达的深度，哈利的惊呼还没来得及越出嗓子眼就又被这样深的插入堵了回去，脚趾蜷曲地连带着小腿一起抽搐，只能发出几声不成语句的呻吟。

“嗯……里面……”

他的脑子被反反复复地抽插搅和的一团乱麻，恍恍惚惚间早已经分不清耳畔的声响究竟是自己的呻吟抑或德拉科的低吼。德拉科慢慢试探了几次，感受到肠壁的通顺就加快了速度，袋囊随着阴茎来回地摩擦拍打腿根，发出肉体撞击的淫靡响声。哈利被操的在桌上摇晃，一时间房间里只有不成调子、意乱情迷的呻吟低吼和抽插时肉体相互拍打发出的濡湿水声。

“波特，放松，”德拉科喘息着亲吻哈利的面颊，舔舐掉因为刺激流出的生理泪水，快速摆动腰肢，随着冲击的节奏吐字，一遍遍地感受甬道在他的进攻下一次又一次地张开再紧缩，把他的老二绞得死紧，“放松，把它吸进去，让我进入的更深——”

他把哈利的双腿拉到肩上，又一次用力进入，一直捅到袋囊紧紧贴合着紧实的臀瓣才罢休。入口被蹂躏的发红肿胀，毫无防备地张大。哈利的手指无力地包裹着他们交合的地方，乳白色液体从指缝间流出来。

“别说话，干我，”他沙哑地呻吟，“更用力……哦——不、不，别顶在那儿！”

铃口猛地戳在了穴口里一小处突出的柔软上，哈利瞬间挺直了脖颈失声喊叫，几乎要晕厥在办公桌上。快感从前列腺蔓延到全身，他战栗着握紧德拉科的根部，臀部肌肉一阵又一-阵像触电一样痉挛，趾尖蜷曲到了极点。德拉科再-一次退到入口又用力冲撞进去，在收缩中反反复复顶着那一个点，把怀里的人捅得合不拢腿。

“给我、波特、射给我——”

“哦、德拉科、那里——是的、德拉科、啊！啊——”

哈利先坚持不住，在一层又一层快感的席卷下尖叫着达到了巅峰，精液伴随一-阵剧烈地抽搐喷涌而出，溅上两个人肚子和胸口，德拉科低吼着扶住他的腰，更加深入地插进高潮后救世主松软的身体里。哈利失神地瘫软，身下入口处被捅得通红，浊液涌出来，把任人采撷的地方弄得一片狼藉。

“波特，唔，波特——”

收缩的穴口绞紧粗大的阴茎，温热的液体冲进肠道，刺激得哈利一阵战栗。德拉科快意地低吼，性器连带大腿一起颤抖。治疗师覆在哈利身上，喘息着深深吻住他双手覆盖在他的胸膛揉按那两个小红点。

哈利双腿无力地从桌沿垂下，没有丝毫精力能够对胸膛上的刺激做出回应，只得任由乳珠被揉弄的鲜红硬挺。德拉科的器官还以最亲密的姿势停留在自己的身体里，微一移动就会有温热的液体从交合处流淌下来。

灰色眼睛的治疗师压在他身上，呼吸慢慢平复，胸膛和胸膛紧紧贴合，沉重而踏实，带着让人安心的温暖。哈利把手指伸进:金发里轻轻揉动。

“德拉科……”

治疗师仰起头，下巴硌在他的锁骨，灰眼睛里依旧弥散着情欲。“怎么？”

“只是想……想喊你的名字，”哈利的胸膛一起一伏，一滴汗水顺着发尖滑到脸颊上，“这甚至比上周那次还要棒……”

呼吸声猛地移到了耳畔，德拉科凑在他的脸侧，声音沙哑，“我们可以再来一遍。”他在哈利的身体里象征性地移动了一下，弄出一阵带起细小的声音。

“嗯，不要，”哈利用胳膊肘撑起上半身，想要伸手把自己下体的玩意儿拔出来，“学生马上都要回学校了，到时候万一有人闯进来……”

“我会当着他们的面狠狠吻你，或许再做上一两场，”治疗师用舌头卷掉黑色发梢即将滚落的汗滴，亲吻他的太阳穴，一只不安分的手滑到哈利腰下环住了他，“你害怕了？”

“胡扯，”哈利扭了扭腰，胳膊却被按在了面颊两侧。他屈膝踢了两下德拉科的小腿,敏感地意识到那根粗长的东西正在身体里升温涨大。红肿的内壁抗议着要求拒绝，呻吟却从嘴角溢出来，“喂，我不能……”

德拉科用力扳着哈利的肩膀把他侧压在桌上，好心地把一只手塞到了腰线和桌沿之间做为缓冲。“我把这种声音视为邀请，教授。”

他们又就着后入的体位干了一轮。 哈利伏在桌上，被快感与疼痛折腾的七荤八素，德拉科猛烈地抽插几乎要把他撞得瘫倒在地。润滑液被摩擦成半透明的泡沫从两个人连接的地方流下来，噼拍地滴在地板上。桌子被撞的直摇晃，每一下深入都伴着让人心跳的水渍声。

臀部被过快的冲撞顶得不断往前晃动，随后又被德拉科用力拉回来，毫不留情地进入到更深的地方。被操得通红难以合拢的地方在德拉科的面前一览无余，发红的臀瓣和在自己进攻下缴械投降的入口都在刺激着德拉科。他在一-阵狠命地撞击中低吼着释放了自己，在高潮的瞬间猛力捅进甬道的最深处，精液再一次被悉数送了进去。

哈利趴在冰冷的桌面上，叫出的声音都嘶哑的不成样子，一只手伸在下体不成章法地撸动着，几乎能在小腹处感觉到被德拉科涨大的器官打横贯穿了整个身体。阴茎在体内那一阵喷涌的刺激下硬得发疼，却又干涨地再也没有东西可以射出来。

最后一只修长的手从背后伸来，有力而灵巧地抚摸他龟头下方的几道沟壑，帮助他战栗着射出了性器里最后一-点几近透明的体液。

这次那根该死的东西很快就爽快地从他的身后拔了出来。哈利处在高潮的余韵中，眼前一片白茫茫——忽然感觉到又有东西进入了红肿的后穴，在肠壁里来回抚摸转动。他有气无力伸手摸向臀瓣想要阻止这种行为，小臂被捉住了，德拉科的声音模糊不清地从背后传来。

“别动波特，”他说，没有停下手上的动作，“等我帮你把里面弄干净。”

这样不对……这太色情、太色情了…….哈利用胳膊肘勉力撑住上半身，脑子昏昏沉沉地想着。如果被哪个不敲门的学生看到了现在的场面——想想吧——霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授大白天被实习校医操得直不起腰，一丝不挂地趴在办公桌上让校医清理他两分钟前射在直肠里的精液——温热的液体从身体里流出来，淌到因为兴奋泛着红色的大腿根。一张凭空出现的纸巾温柔地从他的腿根和阴茎处拂过，把粘液尽数擦去。

一切都结束之后他们匆匆忙忙地穿上衣服。哈利拖着发软的双腿挪到自己的外套旁边，忍着反感蹭掉眼镜上的几滴不明液体之后戴上了它。他从长裤的裤兜里翻出魔杖，用一个不甚成功的咒语把被扯成两截的平角底裤勉强缝在了一起，把腿伸进皱巴巴的裤管。布料湿哒哒的贴着小腹，不过也管不了那么多了——他在套上长裤后朝身后瞥了一眼，惊讶地发现德拉科已经穿戴完毕，衣衫整洁的可以立刻去参加教师大会。

“还想再来一场吗？”他嘴角带着满意的笑容，冲哈利的胸口扬了扬下巴，“别忘了把那些可爱的小水珠擦干净。”

“我操——”哈利的脏话骂到一半，忽然意识到刚刚自己才是被操到晕头转向的那个，涨红着脸住了嘴。他尴尬地穿上衬衫和长袍，冲德拉科指了指惨不忍睹的桌面。

“这些怎么办？”

尽管穿戴整齐，房间里依然弥漫着一股荷尔蒙的味道。窗台蹭上了一小摊亮晶品的液体，哈利忍不住为自己之前那惊人的湿润感到羞耻——汗水和粘液在桌面上混合，几沓诊断单和摊开的笔记本全都被白色体夜搞得字迹模糊，又在他几次余韵的哆嗦中被揉成了一团。地板也未能幸免于难，墨水和玻璃溅得到处都是，桌子下还有几滴泡沫状润滑液。

德拉科走到桌子旁边拎起一张黏糊糊的羊皮纸仔细查看，哈利感觉到自己的脸又烧了起来——上面的字迹糊成了一大摊黑色，好像还在随着表面的液体缓慢流淌。德拉科用魔杖戳了戳羊皮纸。

“清理一新。”

呼啦一声，整张纸上的东西全部消失了，包括模糊不清的字迹。

“效果显著。”哈利评论。

德拉科扭过头。“我当然可以收拾好这摊玩意儿，波特。 倒是你，你看看自己到底有多湿润，”他抓起那本笔记本，粘液顺着指尖淌到手腕，”救世主的体液蹭满了一桌子，啧——”

“闭嘴，马尔福。”

“哦，所以现在我又变成马尔福了？”他嗤笑，凑近面红耳赤的救世主，“波特，做我的男朋友吧，我们每天都可以有无穷无尽的性爱。”

而哈利只是脚底抹油，忙不迭地逃离了事故现场。

3.  
太糟糕了,仿佛每个人都在盯着我看一

早餐时间，哈利顶着黑眼圈从拉文克劳和格兰芬多的长桌间穿过，走向教师席上的唯一个空座位。 他情不自禁地注意到本应该在旁边座位上的庞弗雷夫人缺席了早餐，取而代之的是脑袋梳得油亮的马尔福正在颇为优雅地切割一块香肠，深色袍子和银色围巾与脸部尖锐的线条十分相称。

道貌岸然。哈利在心里评价，一屁股坐在高背椅上，被下体一阵不适感刺得闷哼了一声。马尔福停下手上的动作朝他转过脸。

“早上好波特。”

“早上好马尔福。”哈利没有看他，“麻烦把南瓜汁递过来。”

马尔福递给他一只银壶。“你考虑过我的提议了吗？”

“少胡扯马尔福，我不懂你在说什么。”哈利低头，假装在专心攻击一盘炒鸡蛋。

德拉科不耐烦地挥了挥手。“别总在装傻 ,你知道的。让我做你的男——”

“德拉科·马尔福！”

一阵杂乱的高跟鞋声由远而近，哈利抬头，看到庞弗雷夫人正急匆匆朝他们走来，一副气急败坏的样子。德拉科的香肠僵在嘴里，脸上挂着莫名其妙的神情。

“你对我的诊断单做——了——什——么——！”

不出意料。四条长桌旁的学生纷纷侧目，哈利喝了一口南瓜汁，忽然对银杯子周围的一圈花纹产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“我尽力了。”德拉科耸耸肩，“实在不行我可以帮你重新抄一份。把那些羊皮纸全都给我，我要带回家收藏起来。”

他在桌子底下戳了戳哈利的臀部，随后小腿肚被狠狠踹了一脚。

“我想也是。那些白色的斑斑点点是什么玩意儿……波特教授？你的脖子怎么了？”

“……？”哈利不明就里地摸了摸脖颈，那里一片平滑。

“一些红斑，”庞弗雷夫人比划了一下，"看起来像是斑地芒的叮咬，或者鼻涕虫……我不太确定，或许你可以早饭之后到医务室来一下?”

哈利脑子里嗡的一声响。梅林的长筒袜！他试图用手遮住脖子上那些羞耻的印记，越来越多学生好奇的目光正朝教师长桌投来，庞弗雷夫人用一种充满探求精神的眼神盯着他。马尔福在旁边吹了声口哨。

“谢谢你,庞弗雷夫人，”他尴尬地挠了挠头，又赶紧捂住脖子，”只是一-些小意外，没有必要大费周——”

热情的女校医坚决地摆摆手。“非常有必要，波特，”她说，“细微的叮咬有时候造成的伤害远超你的想象。万-是斑地芒，或者比利威格虫……梅林啊，那可能会要了你的命！”

我不会被几块该死的吻痕要了命，哈利绝望地想，意识到自己无法同时兼顾锁骨和脖颈。几个高年级的学生正在窃窃私语，脸上带着微妙的笑容交头接耳，把他们的发现传遍整条桌子，哈利怀疑自己凌乱的头发此刻也被列入了考量范围内。

“不用麻烦您了，”哈利艰难地开口，嗓子像是堵住了，”其实这种小问题只要……”

“哦，别说话了波特，你自己都没想好理由吧？”

一些温暖的东西蹭过脖子，暂时转移了他的注意力，哈利扭过头，深色袍子闯进视线里。那位该死的马尔福不知道什么时候走到了他身边弯下腰，把银色围巾绕在了他的脖子上，末了还贴心地拉了拉，把锁骨下的一小片皮肤也遮住。

围巾很暖和，哈利涨红了脸，又下意识地摸了摸平整的羊毛。礼堂里安静的如同中了静音咒，几个三十秒前还在嗤笑的赫奇帕奇男生此刻像遭到石化袭击一样僵硬。

“操你，马尔福。”他嘀咕了一句。梅林啊，他们的互动大概会是明天预言家日报的头版头条。

“闭嘴，你明明很享受这种感觉。”金头发的男人笑的春风得意，给恼羞成怒的哈利对了个口型。

德拉科后退一步观察自己的围巾和哈利的搭配效果,保持着满意的笑容。他把手指伸进黑发里揉了揉，像一条宣示主权的喷火龙一样带着顾盼自雄的神情环顾四周长桌前呆滞的学生。最后他转向庞弗雷夫人，一副神气活现的样子。

“我才不是什么斑地芒，或者该死的比利威格虫。”他宣布。

庞弗雷夫人对哈利瞪大了眼睛，哈利尴尬地转过头，强迫自己把目光放在礼堂两侧熊熊燃烧的火焰上。今天-定有晴朗的天气，他不合时宜地想，如果现在走出大厅，或许会看到阳光穿过树权，昨夜的积雪尘埃一样簌簌地从枝桠上飘下来。

这真的是一条很暖和的围巾。

他抬头冲德拉科不合时宜地咧了咧嘴，在整个霍格沃茨的见证下。

“叮当”一声，隆巴顿教授的银杯掉在了地上。

——END——


End file.
